Susi vs Härkä
by Rakuen91
Summary: HUOMIO! TÄMÄ FICCI ON AJALTA JOLLOIN EN TIENNYT ETTÄ PORTUGALI OLI JO SUUNNITELTU Claudia Katarina Estefanos joutuu valintansa eteen, kun hänet naitetaan Euroopan päätöksestä Espanjalle laillisen kruununperijän puutteessa. Sijoittuu aikakausille Portugali Espanjan vallan alaisena ja Portugalin itsenäiseksi julistautumimen. Antonio a.k.a Spain x OC Claudia a.k.a Portugal


Eli tämä ficci on ainakin oman maailmanhistorian kirjani suhteen oikein. Tuo vuosiluku saattaa heittää. Susi tulee siitä että Iberian susi on portugalin kansalliseläin. Halusin tehdä juuri tämän parituksen koska olen puoliksi Portugalilainen. 

XP toivottavasti on hyvä.

* * *

"Ei käy! En vaikka syöttäisitte minut omille susilleni!" Claudia huusi niin että koko kartanon väki pystyi tuntemaan vavahtelun jonka 20-vuotias valtio sai aikaan. "Älähän nyt kulta pieni. Antonio-kun pitää sinusta aivan varmasti hyvää huolta! Ken ties vaikka avio-onnenne kukoistaisikin ja annat minulle söpöjä kummilapsia!" Ranska sanoi iloisesti ja oli saada haarniskan sota kirveestä päähänsä, jos ei olisi väistänyt kiharatukkaisen naisen raivoa. "En voi uskoa tätä! Ensin se hemmetin germaani ja nyt se saamarin maajussi haluaa minut puolisokseen! Ja jos se tomaattiaivo edes onnistuu hankkimaan kanssani jälkeläisiä, niin sinusta nyt viimeiseksi tulee kummisetä! MINÄ EN KESTÄ SAAN HERMOROMAhduksen…" Portugali kiljui ja päätyi lopulta lattialle nyyhkyttämään smaragdin vihreässä mekossaan.

Francis huokaisi syvään ja käveli halaamaan nuorta tyttöä, jonka Euroopan hovi-istuin oli hallitsijan puuttumisen takia määrännyt naitettavaksi espanjalle. "Claudia…" Francis aloitti, "Mitä ikinä tapahtuukin, olen varma että Antonio pitää sinusta hyvää huolta. Jos ei niin lupaan sinulle että hankin sinut ranskan hovin suojelun alaiseksi." Ranska sanoi ja sai Claudian lopettamaan nyyhkytyksen, vaikka sitä ei olisi uskonut, oli Claudia Francikselle tärkeä, sillä hänen isänsä oli pitänyt Franciksen kanssa erittäin hyviä välejä, ja tämä oli luvannut pitää tytöstä huolta jos tämä jäisi orvoksi. "On aika lähteä…" Tämä sanoi ja tyttö nyökkäsi, vaikkakin vaisusti.

Claudia huokaisi syvään ja yritti pysyä sivulla kirjassaan, mutta turhaan. Hän laski kirjan pöydälle ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta pihamaalle jonne Espanjan aurinko paistoi täydeltä taivaalta. Mitään sanomatta hän käveli sanotun ison ikkunan luokse ja hetken miettimisen jälkeen tempaisi ne auki. Ilma oli raikasta ja linnut lauloivat kuin viimeistä päivää syreenien ja pionien täyttämässä puutarhassa, joka oli ollut tytön häälahja nykyiseltä aviomieheltään. Se oli ollut näiden 30 vuoden aikana ainoa paikka, jossa Claudia tunsi olevansa kotonaan. Tämän kuitenkin havahdutti ajatuksistaan pieni ähkimiseltä kuulostava ääni. Claudia katsoi alas ja näki Romanon raahaavan perässään tuolia ruokasalista ennen kuin poika katosi pensaikkoon. Tästä kiinnostuneena Claudia päätti selvittää miksi poika raahasi itseään kaksi kertaa isompaa tuolia puutarhaan. Puutarhaan päästyään Claudia harhaili ruusujen ja muiden kukkivien pensaiden seassa, kunnes kuuli puhetta huvimajalta päin. "Tyhmä! Sen piti olla punaisia! Mama Claudia tykkää punaisista pioneista!" Kun Claudia raotti viimeisien pensaiden oksia, häntä odotti outo näky.

Romano oli ilmeisestikin saamassa taas kiukkukohtausta, sillä tämän huitoi aivan hulluna leppoisasti hymyilevälle Antoniolle, joka oli kesken pöydän kattamisen. Molemmat tosin lopettivat riitelyn kun he huomasivat Claudian seisovan heidän edessään. "Mama Claudia!" Romano huusi iloisesti ja ryntäsi halaamaan nuoren naisen jalkoja Claudian kasvoilla pysyi edelleen kovin hämmentynyt ilme. "Mitä te oikein touhuatte?" Tämä kysyi ja Antonio laski ison kannellisen pannun keskelle nyt valmiiksi katettua pöytää. "Aa kultaseni. Tulit juuri sopivasti yllätyksesi paljastamiseen." Antonio sanoi ja käveli vaimonsa luo, joka edelleen näytti kuin puulla päähän lyödyltä. "Mikä ihmeen yllätys?" Claudia kysyi hämmentyneenä, saaden Antonion vain hymyilemään ja saattamaan tämän tuoliin istumaan, samalla kun Romano ja tämä istuivat kahdelle muulle tuolille. "Hyvää syntymäpäivää!" Romano huudahti ja Antonio nosti padan kannen, paljastaen jotain joka sai naisen silmät kyynelehtimään melkein heti. Pata oli täynnä paellaa, Portugalin kansallisruokaa. "Voi teitä…" Claudia sai sanotuksi ja halasi molempia maita tiukasti, antaen vielä Romanolle suukon otsalle ja Antoniolle yhden huulille. "Tämä on ihanin syntymäpäivä ikinä." Claudia sanoi pyyhkiessään kyyneleitä ja alkaessaan kauhoa ruokaa kaikille, tai "leikata kakkua." Kuten Espanja vitsaili.

**150 vuotta myöhemmin… **

Claudian oli vaikea hallita kyyneleitään kun tämä puristi matadorin asuista miestä kuin tämä olisi ollut tämän elämän lanka, kirje puristettuna toisessa kädessään. "En halua lähteä…" Nyt aikuinen ja itsevarma nainen sanoi Miehelle, joka sai suustaan nyyhkytyksen lisäksi pienen naurahduksen. "Sanoit samaa kun jouduit kanssani naimisiin." Antonio sanoi vain hievahtava hymy yleensä iloisilla kasvoillaan. Claudia yritti pitää itkua sisällään mutta turhaan. "Minun tulee ikävä sinua ja tytärtämme…" Antonia sanoi Claudia puristi tämän koristeellista takkia nyt enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. "Muista että olet aina tervetullut luokseni. Tuga myös." Antonio kuiskasi vaimonsa korvaan ja suuteli tätä, mutta ei onneksi viimeistä kertaa.

Kirje, joka makasi nyt lattialle heitettyjen vaatteiden seassa, piti sisällään nämä sanat…

_Portugali on tunnustettu itsenäiseksi maaksi ja valtioksi…_


End file.
